deathschoicechroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
DCC NPCs
= DCC Non-Player Characters = The Five Rhelzar - Human Sorcerer / Spectral Necromancer. Thranvir - Ancient Elf Druid Bron - Giant Barbarian Dwarf Eddie Van Cleef (Inspired on Edward Van Cleef, World of Warcraft) ''- Wood Elf Rogue '''Nyara Trueshot' - Wood Elf Ranger Fynn - Human Wizard Heroes from western lands Sir Albus Salentein - Human Dragon Knight Eldrax "The Pacifier" - Brass Legendary Dragon. Only metallic dragon known to have lived in Telduria. Udolf Kraavi - Goliath Former Dragon Knight. Early years, long before coming to Telduria: "Bad wound. Very bad wound. It reached the heart. We all knew the writting of my deeds was over, my time in this world had come to an end. So Udolf would hold his honor and would leave the tribe to die with dignity on his own. No more keg chugging, no more cliff climbing, no more fighting. It was fair, it was our custom. '' ''I left the mountain and travelled north of Kara-Tur. Not many moons passed before I couldn't carry on. Big rain pouring down. Udolf fell to the ground. The wound in chest was beating loud and smelled of death. Needed to seek cover. Found a cave nearby; Udolf entered cave and layed down on floor. Strange thing is, floor started moving! A wild screech I heard before great fire spread through the cave lighting it up, revealing the biggest creature Udolf had ever seen. Hard skin made of pieces of brasslike leather, with the body of a snake but arms and legs of a mammal. Giant wings flapping howled strong winds throughout the cavern. I fell on my back, as the winged monster pounced on me with giant teeth like blades coming out of mouth. It started smelling Udolf-"''Must be my wound" I thought. The creature looked deep into my eyes as I looked deep into his. Fear I had none, if Udolf was to find death, better be a proud one, on my feet. So I stood up, and defiant as ever I dared the creature to do his best, for I was to be no free dinner.'' The creature laughed and spoke a language Udolf did not understand. From between the brass plates of his chest, the serpent opened a crack, and a red blinding light filled the cave. A strong, pounding sound of a beating heart came out of it. Udolf's heart started beating too, and stronger!" The Elven Council Rolen Naïlo “The Elven Elder”. - High Elf Wizard. Ruler of the Eladrin. Rumored to be the oldest elf alive. * Caelynn Amakiir “The Lady of The Woods" - Wood Elf Sorcerer. Queen of the Wood Elves. Nature's Protector. * Malaggar Tas’virm “The Dark Prince” - Drow Prince. Vile leader among the most savage and most bloodthirsty elves. * Milena Thorncave - Dark Elf Rogue. Malaggar's ruthless protegé and student. * Berrian Tyr - High Elf. * Mervos Ok’hani - Wood Elf. Kingdom of the Sea Lords '''Gridley "Red Hand" Johnson - '''Sea Lord King